Hawaii Five-0 (season 3)
The third season of the CBS crime drama series Hawaii Five-0 premiered on September 24, 2012. The finale aired on May 20, 2013. Cast and characters Christine Lahti joined the cast in a recurring role as McGarrett's mother, Doris, who had been revealed to actually still be alive at the end of the previous season. "She's a wonderful addition to the 'H50' family and the fans will certainly enjoy what we have in store for her," said showrunner Peter Lenkov. "Let's just say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Her role lead to a return of McGarrett's girlfriend Catherine, who "shamelessly flirted" with a federal agent to get information about her. Ed Asner reprised his role as smuggler August March, a villain from the original series who become the first non-main character from it to have a rebooted version on the new series when McGarrett seeks March's help in apprehending some art thieves.[3] In other casting developments, Lenkov revealed on his Twitter feed that Carlos Bernard had joined the show. He declined to identify which role Bernard would play, but did say that the producers hoped he would appear in "many eps". He appeared in two episodes portraying WITSEC Agent Channing. Ving Rhames was cast as a guest star and possibly more. One episode was slated to flash back to Danny's New Jersey police days when he had to deal with Rhames's character, leading to a possible recurring role in the present. However, the episode aired and Rhames did not appear. Main cast *Alex O'Loughlin as Lieutenant Commander Steven "Steve" McGarrett, United States Navy Reserve *Scott Caan as Detective Sergeant Daniel "Danny" "Danno" Williams, Honolulu Police Department *Daniel Dae Kim as Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Honolulu Police Department *Grace Park as Officer Kono Kalakaua, Honolulu Police Department *Masi Oka as Dr. Max Bergman, Chief Medical Examiner *Michelle Borth as Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, United States Navy Recurring *Reiko Aylesworth as Dr. Malia Waincroft *William Baldwin as Frank Delano *Dennis Chun as HPD Sergeant Duke Lukela *Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat *Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri *Daniel Henney as Michael Noshimuri *Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams *Richard T. Jones as Governor Sam Denning *Christine Lahti as Doris McGarrett *Will Yun Lee as Sang Min Sooh *Taryn Manning as Mary Ann McGarret *Teila Tuli as Kamekona Tupuola (credited as Taylor Wily) *Brian Yang as Che "Charlie" Fong *Terry O'Quinn as Commander Joe White, United States Navy *Carlos Bernard as WITSEC Agent Chris Channing *Justin Bruening as Lieutenant Commander William "Billy" Harrington *Autumn Reeser as Dr. Gabrielle Asano Notable guest stars *Ed Asner as August March *Jimmy Buffett as Frank Bama *Treat Williams as Mick Logan *C. Thomas Howell as Martin Cordova *David Keith as Commanding Officer Wade Gutches *Lochlyn Munro as Jim Rogers *Sydney Tamiia Poitier as Grace *Terrence Howard as a gang member *T.I. as a gang member *Behati Prinsloo as herself *Alan Ritchson as Freddie Hart *Rumer Willis as Sabrina Lane *Vanessa Marcil as Olivia Victor *Tom Arnold as Ron Alberts *Jeff Fahey as Professor *Jason Scott Lee as Detective Kaleo *Craig T. Nelson as Tyler Cain *Daniel Baldwin as Paul Delano *George Takei as Uncle Choi *Peter Weller as Curt Stoner *Summer Glau as Maggie Hoapili *Aisha Tyler as Savannah Walker *William Sadler as John McGarrett *Janel Parrish as Rebecca Fine *Curtis Bush as Security Guard #3 *Duane Chapman as Dog the Bounty Hunter Episodes Production On March 14, 2012, CBS renewed Hawaii-Five-0 for a third season. Filming began on July 9, 2012, with a traditional Hawaiian blessing. The season premiered on September 24, 2012. The season premiere aired one day earlier in Hawaii on Waikīkī Beach. In the UK the third season of Hawaii-Five-0 airs as part of Sky 1 Sundays at 9pm and is followed by crossover show NCIS: Los Angeles. Broadcast began on January 6, 2013 for both. Online voting by viewers determined the ending of the January 14, 2013 episode "Kapu" ("Forbidden"), with two zones, Eastern and Central Time Zones, and Mountain and Pacific Time Zones, each getting their own result. Each alternate ending could be seen online after the episode aired. The episode "Hookman" was inspired by the episode of the same title from the original series. Locations from the original episode were used in the new one. Peter Weller directed the episode and played the amputee, though Jason Kroger, a double amputee, stood in for Weller for closeups of his hands. The episode credits (although not the end titles) were done in the style of the original series, including having the episode title be shown on screen. Reception References Category:Hawaii Five-0 Category:Hawaii Five-0 seasons Category:2012-13 television season